


This is Derek Hale's life

by Aunt Pol (Willow2013)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Derek Hale Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow2013/pseuds/Aunt%20Pol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale in Unleashed. Short drabble about his life at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Derek Hale's life

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x04

And here it is, in the few minutes we see as the Alpha pack violates his home (the home he made for himself and ~~his family~~ Issac).  We see it as the Alpha pack violates him.

Once again his life is out of his control (though it makes me wonder if it ever was his to control to begin with and ironic, I suppose, that it’s yet another cruel woman who holds it in her hands). 

A slow but steady stream of blood flows down that pipe and from his mouth, widening the slick of blood beneath his hands and knees.  That’s his life slipping from him and he can’t hold on to it (just like he can’t hold on to anything). He can’t move forward (he can’t look to the future because he doesn’t have one) and he can’t move back (he can’t erase his mistakes.) 

He can’t stop Deucalion’s not quite gentle caresses (but he can squeeze his eyes shut tight) as he’s told he that he looks like his mother (did he even know that?).

His choices have been taken from him; Derek ~~can’t~~ won’t kill his pack (his family - the one thing he’s only ever wanted for himself).  But if he and his pack fight against them they will kill his pack and he ~~can’t~~ won’t be responsible for the death of any more of his family (they killed Erica after all).

So without choices, he does the only thing he can.

He holds still.

Until they let him go.

And then he just.

falls.


End file.
